I'm here for you
by Sugar-N-Spice98
Summary: Frank has accident and whilst rose is away on a mission Oscar and Carrie start to get really close. but will Oscar  realize his feelings for Carrie and will she realize its more than a crush, before its to late? I suck at summaries please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Bad news

_Hi. Sugar n spice here I noticed there wasn't a lot of Carrie/Oscar stories so decided to write one. I know I didn't update a lot on my other story 'falling dusk' but no one ever reviewed and I didn't have lot of ideas either. But I have lots of ideas for this one and probably will use some bits from the new series too. OK, so here I go... don't forget to REVIEW! Lol_

'Ahh...' I yawned. I'm so tired. Note to self: Never stay up till 2am practising judo again, Ever. Especially when I've got school in the morning. I trudge up the steps into St. Hopes when I'm stopped by an even more tired looking (but still very cute) Oscar. 'Carrie something bad has happened, something really bad. ' My first thought initially was that someone had found out, That Frank wasn't just a school caretaker and rose and me weren't just school girls and Oscar wasn't just a very cute school boy (who I had a crush on), but That we were all spies working for M.I 9. I looked up at Oscar who was looking at me.

'Who's found out about us?' I say looking back down trying to control my voice, Oscar looked at me confused

'No one, that not the bad news' _phew!_ 'It's frank. He's in hospital. He's had a heart attack' I froze. I looked up at Oscar again, only now do I see the worry in his eyes mixed in with pain and sadness. The sparkle has gone.

'Oh no...' is all I can say before the tears start to fall. I put my hands over my mouths to stop the whimper in my throat coming out my mouth. Oscar steps closer and puts his arms around me, as I start to sob.

'Shh Carrie it's ok, I'm here don't worry' Oscar says into my hair whilst rubbing my back. People stare as they walk past but i don't care. We must have been there for a while because the warning bell shook us from our daze

'Come on Caz we'll be late for class' he said using the nickname only he called me. I smiled weakly as he started to walk backwards towards our form room and said ' oh don't make this into a race, osc you know I'll win' he stared walking faster. 'Oscar?'

'Yes' he said turning round and walking back to me

'Can we go and visit him?' I said in a little voice,

'Of course we can' he reassured me, as he reached for my hand. I'd never noticed how good our hands fit together before. I smiled

'Come on then let's get to class before we get detention'

_So? What do you think? Good? Bad? I know no very long but I will probably update around the middle of the week (or even maybe tomorrow) depends on how this week plans out . Don't forget to REVIEW! _


	2. Chapter 2 store cuboard confessions

_**Hi again! So here's the next chapter of I'm here for you, it's only a bit longer but I'm going to try and get better through time. Also I don't know what to do with Carrie/Oscar relationship, if to make them get together soon (5 or 6 chapter) or spread it out (10 or 11 chapters)... also after they get together should I carry on or write a sequel? Tell me what you think!I'm going to stop talking now...Lol**_

**Carrie POV**

'Ready?' Oscar's velvet voice whispered in my ear as we stood outside frank's hospital room. I nodded; I don't know why i was so nervous to see him. Slowly i stepped into the room and gasped at what I saw, Id never seen him so venerable before. Tubes and wires going in and out of his pale limp body. The beeps of the heart monitor ringing in my ears. I had to get out of here. I looked at Oscar apologetically and walked out of the door.

**Oscars POV**

Carrie looked at me and walked out the door. 'Carrie!' I shouted as I ran to catch her up 'what's wrong?' I whispered and put my hand on her shoulder. I felt it shake slightly and I realised she was crying. Instantly I pulled her into my arms protectively, 'All of them wires Osc, it's j-just not f-fair' she said before the sobs stopped her talking anymore. 'Shh...' I soothed and kissed the top of her head, God I love her. WHAT? DID I JUST SAY THAT? No I love her as a friend, nothing more. I'm just helping her through a hard time that's it. I'm sure of it...

**Carrie POV**

I try and regain myself but every time I close my eyes I see frank on the hospital bed_. Come on Carrie; be strong, for frank... for Oscar_. I'm right; I take a deep breath and untangle myself from Oscar's protective hug, felling strangely cold when I do, and walk back to the room where frank lay. I sit by him for a while holding his hand, trying not to cry. 'Why you frank, what have you ever done to anyone except save their lives?' I don't know why but Oscar never let go of my hand, he kept and firm but gentle grip on it until the nurse came in and he let go to turn around to look at her.

'Excuse me Agent Oscar, erm could you come outside for a moment please'. Oscar nodded and looked at me 'Two minutes' he whispered to me, it was more of a question than a demand. I nodded and looked back to frank. They walked outside the room and I used my spy senses to hear what they were saying...

'_Agent London is in a very bad condition, he has been poisoned by bromine gas. He will be very lucky if he survives...'_

'_Oh no, he can't.'_

'_I need you to tell c...'_

'_What want me to tell Carrie, is that it! You can't deal her the emotion so you have to get me to do it, I have to tell the girl I love... I mean is my best friend that the only person who has been her father figure for 2 years might not survive!'_

'_No Oscar, I just thought she would rather hear it from you than me but she looks like she has already heard' _by the time the shouting had starting, I had made my way to the door standing in its frame. Oscar turned round to look at me his face sincere,

'Carrie... ' he began before I butted in

'Oscar can I speak to you' I glared at the nurse 'privately' confused he nodded and whilst the nurse walked away I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an empty store cupboard. I turned the light on and glared at him.

'Why did you say that?'

'Say what?' he said confused.

'That you love me and then change your mind' I said trying to stay calm.

'I-I-I do but I mean I do as a friend, it just be weird otherwise would it' I try and not look crestfallen Oscar looked confused and my expression and then he realised.

'Carrie? You don't mean... what so you..' i butted in before it got to far

'What? No! That would be disgusting... wouldn't it?' this time he looks sad. I ignored it and said

'Come on we need to find out who did this to frank, make them pay' then I remembered rose. 'Oh God! Does rose know?'

'Yes. She can't come back for another month though Starks rules.'

With that we walk out of the store cupboard ignoring the stares we get and make our way back to H.Q

_**So what do you think? Review! If you have any idea I'm open to them! Btw, the more people review the more I'll update (e.g. like I wasn't going to update till Wednesday but then quackmistress reviewed and I wanted to write another) So... REVIEW! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3 Missions

**finially heres the 3rd chapter. sorry about the mishap before i uploaded the wrong thing!**

**

* * *

**

Carrie POV

"Aghh!" I shouted in aggravation. we have been looking for leads into franks case for 3 hours now and still, nothing.

"Don't worry caz we'll find out who did this we'll make them pay." Oscar said reasuringly which automatically made me feel like i always do around him. I smiled at him and thought about why i loved him. 1...

**Oscar POV**

Carrie smiled a friendly smile but her eyes were filled with hunger and passion.I weighed up my options 1. i could ignore any lustful glances she gave me and pretend every things normal 2. Man up and realise i love her More than a friend. right now number 1. is looking very inviting. It's not that i don't like her, she has beautiful eyes and a gorgeous smile, but i just can't risk it. it might ruin everything...

**Carrie POV**

right. come on carrie you can do this just tell him how you feel. ok, heres goes nothing...

"Ocsar..." I said slowly

"yes?" he replied coming out of his thoughts.

"er i need..."

" Agents. we have a mission on are hands. lets get to business." great, Stark. this should be fun.

* * *

Carrie POV

" I look stupid!" Oscar said folding his arms over his very nice tux. Stark sniggered but stopped when me and oscar glared at him. my mind went over starks stupid plan

_It's simple. you and oscar will go undercover to a black and white masked ball, where all the criminal masterminds will be. when there you will look out for anything_

suspicious and get DNA samples of every one there. the ball is in Paris so a car will pick you up from the school gates at 2AM tomorrow morning to take you to the airport where you will also get your gadgets. Now dress code.

so thats why I'm stood in the middle of HQ in a little black and white prom dress (the prototype- the real one is in Paris getting made) next to Oscar in his 'prototypee' tux

"Right I better be off and _you_better get changed" stark said pointing to me and osc. When he went into the lift and the doors closed i turned to walk into the bathroom to get changes when oscar stopped me and said gently looking me strait in eyes

" carrie i never said you looked stupid, id never say that." I smiled at him

"thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." i said looking him over

"oh by the way, don't forget to pick me up a 1:30am tomorrow. you wouldn't want a poor defenseless girl walking the BIG streets all on her on would you?" i say in a little girl voice with a hint of sarcasm

"Oh no no no! I couldn't have that could I?" he said with the same amount of sarcasm I giggled and walked to the bathroom to get changed.

**Oscar POV**

God seriously every time I look at Carrie i fall in love with her even more. i know i shouldn't but i Can't help it...

**_

* * *

_**

Hoped you like it! REVIEW! xxxx


	4. Chapter 4 Cars and kisses

_**Hey guys heres the 4th chapter sorry i've not updated for a while! school's been kinda crazy **_

Brr! Its freezing in this car! why doesn't it have a heater? Oscar must of realised i was cold because he give his coat and smiled at me as i put it on

"better now?" he asked grinning

"yes, thanks oscar."

"It's ok caz, It's only a coat!"

" no not just for the coat, but for everything. for helping me through this" i said hugging him tightly,he put his arms around me and said confused

"hey, whats brought this on?"

" Don't you realise how dangerous this mission is Oscar? we're going into a room full of deadly masterminds alone! anything could happen!"

"we're not going in alone Carrie, we've got each other..." Oscar said in small voice

" I know, I'm sorry Oscar, but what if you get hurt? I couldn't live without you." I whimpered trying to keep the tears in.

"shh, it won't come to that OK?" I nodded and i lay in his arms for about twenty minutes before he said  
"me either."

"what?" i asked sitting up to see him better.

" I couldn't live without you either." he said kissing the top of my head. i smiled at him and looked into his emerald green eyes. for some reasons are faces got closer and closer until are lips were no more than a few millimeters apart, and our eyes still staring into each others. our lips were about to kiss when Dave (our driver) opened the door

"err we're here, sorry if i interrupted something..." he said embarrassed

" er no of course not!" I said smiling at the man and then giving Oscar a look that said "We'll talk later" and got out the car Oscar in toe.

_**I no short but i found it quite hard to write this chapter (writers block) and also im helping cupcake27 with her new daisy/blane story which wil be very good! (Might be a bit like mine coz im helping with the summery) check her out!**_

_**Sugar n spice **_

_**P.S review! lol **_


	5. Chapter 5  Gadgets and Gismos

_**hey guy 5th chapter here hope you like it! tell me if theres anythig wrong wih this coz it's 00:51 and im falling asleep! lol xxxx **_

**Oscar P.O.V**

Me and Carrie walk into the airport in arkward silence and sit in waiting room waiting to be called into the Head of M.I.9's (agent barbra smith) office to be briefed and given our gadgets for the mission._Ugh! I'm such an idiot! _I thought to did i try and kiss carrie? when I don't even know if she likes me, or if this relationship will be worth all the uproar it will probely make. Of course it will be worth it, it's carrie.I have to try and make it up to her. tonight, that's when ill make it up to her propely and i think i know just how...

**Carrie P.O.V**

I'm finding it very hard trying not to look at Oscar as we sit in silent waiting room .But every time i look out of the corner of my eye he's staring at me with a smirk on his face and a weird glint in his eyes. Hmm... he's planning something, what? I don't know. I'm going to find out though! As I turn to speak to him the head of M.I.9 comes out of her office, and smiles brightly at us.

"Agents. It's very nice to see you again, would you like to step into my office for a minute?" Great, perfect timing thanks! For some reason when we walk in mine and oscars hands intwine, when mrs smith looks at us suspicously though we pull them apart quickly both of us looking embaressed. we sit down and agent smith breiths us on our mission (it no like we didn't know what we were doing- frank told us already- but M.I.9 do like to be thorugh) and give us our gadgets.

"here carrie try this on." she passed me a beautiful silver ring with one square diamond in the middle and two small circular ones on each side of it.

"It's a recorder. you press the middle diamond to record and again to stop" she said ansering my confused look.

"and for you Oscar, we have these cuflinks and watch" she passed him a box which he opened to reveal two silver squares both with a small diamond on a black rectangle on them and a silver watch.

" the cuflinks can scan for any harmful gases and the watch is a locator. it shows you where the skull agents , the other criminals and also carrie are in the of you go! or you'll miss your flight!"

**Oscar P.O.V**

"Now of you go! or you'll miss your flight!" Agent smith said and me and carrie stood up and started to walk out when Agent smith said  
"one minute oscar i want a word with you. I would like to know what is going on with you and carrie." she said sternly. I gulped, now theres question i didn't know the answer to.

"I-I-I um we're er, to be honest i don't really know I'm kinda confused..." I said tripping on my words. Her stern face turned soft and she'd smiled at me.

"Don't worry oscar you'll realise how you feel soon, oh and colleages are allowed relationships, ok?" i nodded beaming. i said goodbye and went outside and found carrie and we walked to our plane together.

**_REVIEW! xxx (zzzzzzzz)_**


	6. Chapter 6 airplanes and wishes

**Carrie POV**

me and oscar sat next to each other in scilence for a bit, until all of the other passengers fell asleep, before we talked.  
"Carrie, I'm sorry for you know..." he said blushing

"its ok you were caught up in the moment, and so was i ..." i replied not meeting his eyes.

"Carrie, look at me." he gently grabed my chin making me look at him in the eye." i meant sorry for not telling you how i felt first. that near-kiss wasn't a mistake. not for me anyway." he whispered in a small voice.

"really?" i said a smile forming on my lips. he nodded and took my hand

"i got you this to make it up to you." he handed me a little box. i opened it to see a silver necklace with a heart attached with a diamond on it. on the other side it said, _my heart is yours. _i hugged him."Thankyou!"

"carrie i think i lov-"

"excuse me erm, would you like any refeshments?" said a hostess who looked at me her eyes filled with jelousy.

"no thanks, erm" i looked at her name tag "lois, we're fine." i smiled sweetly at her when she gave me a dirty look. i heard oscar chuckl beside me.  
"what?" i asked, he just smiled and shook his head.

**Lois P.O.V**

after i checked up on the spies (that girl is lucky i didn't slap her.) i went into the bathroom, and sat down on the closed tolilet seat. i opened my laptop and started the web call with my boss.

"hello there lois, now what have you found out for me?" the usual dark husky voice came form the laptop speakers  
"well, from what iv'e heard they're _together_.i thought maybe we could use this to our advantige" i say slowly explaining to him

"yes,i see your point. hmm... ah i have an idea!" he said. i inched closer to hear what it was...

**Oscar POV**

i looked at carrie whilst she slept, she was so peaceful. i cant believe she fells the same about me, she's so beautiful and i want to be with her so badly. my mind went over the mission once again. what if she got hurt? what if was caught? what i f she was ...killed? i couldn't let that happen to her, i wouldn't. i hold her hand whilst i drift off. if i couldn't keep an eye on her, then at least i can keep hold of her. i close my eyes and drift off thinking about the girl i love...


	7. Chapter 7 Paris and Trackers

**sorry guys this has taken so long! please forgive me! any here you go! ;P**

Carrie pov

"Carrie, Carrie wake up!" The planes landing ... we're in Paris! I woke up in Oscar's warm arms. I look up to see a smile beaming on his face and a glint in his eyes. I smiled back, sat up, and put my seatbelt on I held my hand out for Oscar to take as he did I saw the glint in his eye change to something I'd never seen before...love. I held on to hand tightly looking straight into his eyes getting more and more lost in them by the second. My heart beats twice as fast as before. I can't wait till we get to the hotel, then we can talk without any interruptions, I hope...

Oscars POV

I watch as Carrie looks out the window now looking more excited that I am. I'm in love with Carrie, that I'm sure of, and no one is going to get in the way of me telling her that. Tonight at the hotel I'm gonna tell her how I feel and make it a night she will never forget, before we go on the mission tomorrow which we will never forget. That is if we live long enough to remember it...

Lois pov.

I glanced at the 'lovely' couple, before opening the luggage apartment, with their stuff in. I found her bag and clipped the tracker onto it. That should do it!

**I know it's not long, but next chapter the T rating comes into play**

**Oscar, carrie alone in a hotel room? anything could happen! **

**Sugar-N-Spice98**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8 just a little bit of love

_**This chap is quite small but is very... steamy? lots of carrie/oscar fluff aswell, but dont worry my drama queens (and kings- of course ;D ) things start to get more scary and dramitic soon (que evil laugh but there is still romance for the lovebirds too :P)**_

**Disclamer: (Thought I shoud start to do one so i dont get sued!)**

**Me: please? (big puppy eyes)**

**Oscar: no!**

**Me: (huffs) fine! carrie! **

**(Carrie enters)**

**Carrie: (To oscar big puppy eyes) please?**

**Oscar: (smiles) okay!**

**Sugar-N-Spice98 and Carrie HI-5 **

**Me& Carrie: YES!**

**Oscar: SugarNspice98 doesn't own M.. if she did me and carrie would be together!**

**Carrie: And there would be another series!**

**Me: SOOO true ;P**

This is where the T rating comes in...

we walk off the plane together our hands intwined and hop into the next m.i.9. car and drive to the hotel.

I steal a glance at carrie every so often and recive a smile in drag our bags up to our hotel room and open the door. it beautiful! there is a living area all in black and white with a big t.v and xbox the sofa's are black leather with silver fluffy cushions on them. i walk into the bedroom and... _uhoh!_ there is only one bed. Double, with big fluffy pillows. oviously made for two. "err... carrie come here for a minute," i shout into the modern living area.

"can't choose a bed or somthing?" she laughs before walking into the bedroom and realising. "ah. erm.. well..."

"its ok i can sleep on the sofa" i interject before she has time to say anything.

"No way! osc you are not sleeping on the sofa."she jumps on the bed, the pillows engulfing her. i laugh at her childish behavior"you can sleep in here, it big enough for two, hell probley even three..." she laughs arkwardly before noticing the shocked expression on my face she sits up on the bed,

"oscar, i though you said you were ok with us" she all-but whispers, trying to blink away the noticable tears building up .shaking myself out of my thoughts i sit next to her as a sob escapes her trembling lips.

"hey, hey..." i say in a soft voice, plaicng my hand gently underher chin "carrie look at me," she looks up tears in her eyes and for that moment she looks so vunrerble, so breakable. " of course im ok with us, i just didn't want it to be arkward thats al.." before i could finished my sentence carrie placed her lips on mine, so lightly that i could hardly feel it. she looks back up at me when we lose contact. the lust and passion that has built up, fills me and i place my lips on hers again, with so much force she falls back down on the bed. soon enough she starts kissing back.i lick her bottom lip and she moan, making me want her bites my lip begging for entrance which i give her . i start to explore her mouth firework exploding in my mind every time i find some where new. sadly we stop both of us needing air. i roll of her and grab her hand needing at least some touch between us. she looks at me, her eyes never leaving smiles and places the free hand on the side of my face tracing her fingers until reaching my neck. she smiles happily and sighs contently.

" I love you Oscar Cole."

happiness takes over my and i can't help but smile back and i pulled and our already together hands closer to me and kissed each of her fingers earning a giggle from the perfect lips.i pull her closer so her headi resting on my chest. i kiss her head, and sigh.

"i love you too, carrie stewart." we stay in that possition for about and hour looking out of the balcany watching the warm sun set in the distance...

_**what do you think? love it?hate it?Not bothered?**_

_**for every review you get a hug from oscar and carrie (no refunds!) lolz**_

_**Sugar-N-Spice98 Xxx**_

_**OvEr AnD oUt! ;P**_


	9. Chapter 9 Places to be, water to drink

**omg I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been struggling with writers block for ever and schools been hectic. Plus two of my best friends have left sad times, anyway I'm back, so let the story resume! : P**

Oscar POV

I woke up feeling stiff and sore. I could feel something (or rather someone) resting on my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down, Carrie's head was on my stomach rising and falling with the rhythm of my breathing. I chuckled lightly as the sight, though the movement still woke Carrie from her sleep.

"Morning" I whispered quietly. She looked up at me and smiled

"Morning" she replied, lifting her head off my chest and standing up.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" i asked raising my eyebrow in honest curiosity

"To get a drink of water" she pointed to the jug on the desk "is that ok with you?" she smirked

"Huh, I suppose I could live with that" I laughed jokingly

She giggled and leaned on the side of the desk "so... what are we doing today then Mr. Cole?" she asked in a fake posh voice

"why I don't know miss Stewart...how about we explore the city, maybe go shopping" I said "with champagne after of course" I added smiling

"Of course!" Carrie smiled.

Don't worry that not it! I got more but I can't update till later tonight so I will be back ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Authors Notice

**Authors notice**

Hey Guys, first thing, apologies! Things have been mental and after the show finished in England I lost all inspiration, but I re-read my reviews and read some M. material and now I'm back on track. I know I'm SO evil for not updating in like two months and when I did update it was like three sentences. So I have some good news and some bad news:

Bad news: I'm Stopping this Story : L  
good news: I'm re-writing it! :D

Yep, that right folks, I'm re-writing it bigger better and darker than before. There will be loads more Chapters, with the same (sort of) story line, but with a few OC characters and we might be meeting some old ones too, don't worry it'll be the same writing style but more grown-up as i felt it was a bit childish previously, there will still be fluff and romance don't you worry!

Review what you think about my ideas, and if you have any of your own or request again review them, and it should be up soon!

OvEr AnD OuT!

Sugar-N-Spice98


End file.
